


A Beacon painted RWBY

by Cookiewookie55



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiewookie55/pseuds/Cookiewookie55
Summary: In their time at beacon, they all made new friends no matter how hard they tried or however impossible it seemed. The question is, will they become more? My first fic so enjoy. Lots of ships focusing on WhiteRose.





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to my first fic, hope you enjoy! Please, leave criticism below and any support helps! See ya!

Ruby Rose had literally NO idea what she had just walked into. All she did was stop a robbery and even though she wanted to go to beacon, she was scared.  
"Hey sis! Don't be nervous! Gotta go bye love you make friends etc.!" Yang said loudly before running off. "Yeah ok." Ruby said, even though nobody could hear her. Then she saw HER. She didn't know it at the time but she would someday go after her. She was beautiful at first sight. Ruby had a huge crush already. Then she blew up. Literally.  
"You DOLT!" Weiss said, stomping off. Ruby wasn't listening. Then she left to get to Yang because she didn't know anyone else. She ran into one Mr. Jaune Arc, who seemed nice enough she guessed. Not like Weiss and... she shook her he'd to rid herself of the thoughts. She continued.  
"Hey, sis, I didn't make friends. Maybe I made one? Dunno." She said to Yang. "It'll be ok Rubes! You will make friends in your team!" This was doubted by the younger sister. After some back and forth, it was time to go. She was foiled by her combat skirt however, as she tripped multiple times. She was thinking of Weiss a lot too which didn't help anything. At all. Then she realised her team may not like her. "What if they hate me? What if im dead weight? What would Uncle Qrow do?" She couldn't answer herself. She tried so hard. She figured she would make friends with her bubbly personality but her second meeting with Weiss had gone bad too. Long boring speech, pamphlet with more boring stuff, anger from Weiss, and a love struck little red. She didn't mind. She still liked her. Her mostly white attire went well with her beautiful eyes and nice hair. It was so straight too. She was older and taller and looked like someone who didn't care for sweets. But cold as she was she seemed nice too.  
Ruby was gonna make it her mission to be her friend and make her open up to her. She knew Weiss had a nice side. She also knew she was quite famous but she didn't care. Nervously, she read the pamphlet because she wanted Ruby to, and she wanted Weiss to like her.  
It was all basic dust related stuff and it taught her how to avoid blowing herself and others up like she already had. She bated to admit that it was all useful. She could use it to learn to better her use of it in her high caliber sniper scythe, Crescent Rose. Her baby.  
She learned a lot that day and decided to use it to get Weiss to be hers. But that was for later. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster, had given them their first assignment so she had to get ready. Luckily she was ready at her storage locker where the tour had ended. She was just getting ready to go when she saw Jaune hitting on Weiss and that Pyrrah girl. She was famous. She was mad he would hit on Weiss though. She walked off not letting it show.  
It was time for the assignment where they would be assigned their teams for the year and she wanted Weiss on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first fic! Sorry its so short will make sure the others are longer. Leave a comment with any support or criticisms! Anything that can help me become better if you can. Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks and ill see ya later! CW, OUT!


	2. Team building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose wants to be team leader, hoping this first challenge will prove she's worthy. Weiss also wants to win to cement herself as the best. Blake doesn't care. Yang just wants to punch stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took like a year but regular updates hopefully now! Hope you enjoy, see you at the end, also white rose building here. Also, this won't be just like canon and it's gonna be more fun during later seasons.

Ruby had no idea what to expect. When they told them what the challenge was, she was determined to take it on despite her confusion. She would find the chess piece and do the best. She wanted to be team leader and she wanted Weiss on her team. This, she figured, was the best way to insure that. No way she was passing up.

Meanwhile Weiss was having thoughts of the same nature. She wanted to be team captain to cement herself as number one. She would try to get the oh so famous Pyrrha Nikos on her side, too! Oh, and maybe that cute red girl from earlier. Not that she cares. But she wasn't prepared. 

That was when they were launched. Yang had donned sunglasses, not caring her position as long as she got to hit things. They all knew the rule of the first person you see being a teammate but nobody cared. Everyone was going to do their own things and Ozpin knew it. As he sat there, watching, he smiled to himself knowing that it was going to be fun. 

Eventually everyone had landed and while some were looking for partners, others didn't. His is about when Weiss saw Ruby. 

"Hey new teammate!" Ruby chirped, excited to see her. "Ruby, was it? Go away and pretend this never happened, and I might be able to get you on my team when I'm captain." Was all the response she gave. She knew it was cold but whatever. "Weiss, you know the rules," she sternly mentioned, "Besides, I'm gonna be a captain and I would gladly accept you!" 

Weiss got angry around then, and stomped off, but Ruby wouldn't just leave her alone. God, she was like gum on her shoe. 

"Cmon, this could be fun! Let's just give it a try?" Which was all Ruby could muster, her crestfallen face striking a chord deep within Weiss which prompted a quick "Fine." before they set out to find the pieces. Although she was mad, Weiss couldn't help but admire Ruby's determination, and Ruby admired Weiss's drive. 

Meanwhile, Pyrrha Nikos had spotted the lovable doofus from before, Jaune Arc. Just one issue. He was about to be a pancake if she didn't help him, so she did. She had thought he was fun to be around and decided that she wanted a team with him. She saved him and got a thank you in return. 

"Your name was Pyrrha, wasn't it? Thanks for saving me. That could've been bad." And of course he looked like he meant it, so she responded with "Oh it was no issue, Jaune. Would you like to be on a team with me?" "Uh... yeah!" And so they wandered into the forest, ready for anything. 

Blake was hoping to work alone, but a certain feisty blonde had other plans. She wanted to team with the quiet girl, because she seemed smart, and Yang knew brains AND brawn were important. All she needed was to find her, but Blake found her first. On the receiving end of a Grimm attack. 

"Hey! Thanks! My name is Yang, nice to meet you teammate!" Which sounded like a firecracker went off and words were made. Blake's breath hitched, not expecting Yang to be so attractive. She finally responds after an uncomfortable silence. "No problem... I'm Blake." And with that they set off into the deep forest, looking more beautiful than ever thanks to the beginning of fall. 

The leaves had began to change color as a single one fell, like a cliche so the author could transition to end the chapter. It was a beginning for all of them, and everyone was ready to face their toughest challenge ever. School. But first, they had to find those pieces. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, I'll see you next time! Next I'm gonna focus on JNPR. Leave a like and a kudos if you want more-!


End file.
